Harry potter Lord of balance
by fantasywriter213
Summary: UNDER RE-WRITE when the ancient phoenix of balance blesses harry at his birth, how will this change our hero? prologue takesplace at his birth, story takes place during the battle of DOM. Rated M for safety. updates will be erratic. ABANDONED
1. the phoenix blessing

DISCLAIMER: do I look or sound like a woman? do i sound british? no? then ovbiously im not J.K and i dont own hary potter.

PROLOGUE- July 30th 1980 potter residence  
The Potter Family was extremely wealthy and powerful. Yet, despite being more then able to compete and easily trump the likes of the malfoys, goyles, and macnairs, hey did not display their wealth in an ostentatious manner, intead they did it dubtley. the wood making up the small 4 bedroom, 3 bath house that the lord and lady potter were currently in was ancient cedar, with hand carved runes embedded into the wood for protection and, cleaning, self repair and a whole host of other things. in the dark times since the rise of voldemort and the subsequent ongoing war, it was one of the safer location for the lady lily potter to give birth.  
Lilly potter had been in labor for 6 hours, James had been by her side the whole time. A healer rushed in the room, the door swinging shut on the faces of serius black and remus lupin. Anxiety riddled their faces and they waited.  
Finally the healer, dressed in a white nurse uniform she pointed her wand and cast a diagnostic spell to check on the baby.  
"Ok Its almost time, get ready to push"  
" OK" lilly gasped out in pain and the lights flickered, as Lilly began to push a song fille with light, love and hope bega to fill the room and a ring of phoenixes fireflashed into the room. as the little baby boy was brought into the world a torrent of blue and purple flames intermixed with black darker the the void appeared in a cyclone at the foot of the small bed on which lilly lay. from it emerged a large phoenix with a gold and a red eye. A voice spoke into the minds of everyone present.

"I am the balance. the lord of twilight, king of all and seer of what shall be. for countless millennia I have waited for one who was worthy, to recieve the gift of my blessing. A dark and terrible path this child walks, fraught with pain and death and loneliness. my heart aches for his pain. I now do what I can to help alleviate his suffering. to you Harry James Potter, the savior of our world I grant you my memories, my power, and my essence. to call upon in your darkest hour, when all is lost you will know a power that none before you have known. Long ago, Merlin Ambrosia gained my favor and through it he brought peace to your world. with my blessing you shall be a thousandfold greater. though your life shall be hard cild I will watch over you and help you as I can. Now come forth into this world and you shall know true strength." then there was a massive flash of light blinding everyone and when it cleared there was no trace of any of the phoenixes.  
Harry James Potter opened his eyes and cried as he took his first breath of the world and everyone stared inshcok and awe at hime, for in each eye, was the shadow of a small flickering flame.


	2. ONWARD TO THE MINISTRY

O.W.L.'s really sucked. They take up all your time, the teachers dump mountains of homework on you and revision is hell. Yet, They were important, they helped determine what careers you were elgible for, what kind of futures you could have.

 _Yeah, like I REALLY have to worry about a future with an insane phsychotic mass murderer with a god complex after my blood._ Thought Youg 15 year old harry james potter. Sometimes better knwn as the by-who-lived, the chosen one, savior of Britains wizarding community.

A little on the shorter side, he was about 5'10", with a thick clotted twisted black lump on is head he called hair and an uncanny resemblace to his log deceased father Hitwizard and Potter warrior James Charlus Potter. His eyes though, his eyes were different. Colored the shade of green found in emeralds, possessed of a light and kindness that was rare in anyone. Muchless a phsyically, emotionally abused love-starved child.

Having grown up with his maternal aunt petunia, her whale with two legs husband vernon and the blob dudley, all of whom believed magic was freakishness and " ought to be snuffed out." Harry's uncle and multiple times, as harry grew up, beaten him all the while screaming " I'll beat it out of you, I swear it" it wasn't until his eleventh birthday when harry understood what his uncle had been talking about.

Now harry sat in the great hall inside Hogwarts, the premier school for magic in the world. possessed of wards and defenses over a thousand years old, never having been taken by any hostile force and currently watched over by one of the worlds most powerful sorcerers, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Everyone knew his history.

During world war II, the dark lord Grindelwald had launched a massive campaign against the entire wizarding world. He sought to come out of hiding and rule the muggles. for over a decade he terroroized and murdered and spread destruction and sorrow across all of europe.

People begged Albus to join the fight and finally when he could no longer stand the oceans of blood, he intervened. Dumbledore marched to the field of battle, and engaged Grindlewald in a titanic duel. The muggles who witnessed it were all killed and the aftermath... well hiroshima wasn't caused by a nuclear bomb.

Dumbledore had since grown very old, and people were beginning to wonder if maybe it was time he ste down. the past year had been very hard on him, as the soon to be former Minister of Magic cornelius fudge had used the paper and media to destroy albus and harry's reputation. All because he was terrified of accepting that the dark lord who succeeded Grindlewald, known commonly as lord voldemorte had returned.

As harry lamented and complained in his head about the injustice of it al, he sat his history of magic OWL. With 5 minutes left on a giant, hand-wound timer, the most boring of all OWL's was about to get interesting.

Harry's curse scar exploded in pain out of nowhere, collapsing he fell to the floor convulsing in pain as a second vision shadowed over his first, as if he was seeing two places at once.

A man lay on a floor, reflecting the meager light as if he was in a spotlight, surrounded by darkness, shelves glinted off to the side filled with orbs of clouds. " _CRUCIO"_ growled out a cruel high voice, filled with malice and rage, and the scraggly man, skin pale and covered in sweat screamed in pain his black hair thrashed around his face and he looked up, through the pain and stared defiantly at the man cursing him.

Steel grey met scarlet red and trough the pain, Sirius Black, Lord of the most ancient and noble house of black laughed.

"YOU WILL RETRIEVE IT" the last thing harry saw before being sucked into a void was his godfather laughing at voldemorte.

With a jolt harry awoke on a soft plush bed, surrounded by white. Ahh the hospital wing, so many, many, memories here. he sat up and fumbled for his glasses. finally finding them on his bedside table he ut them on, and looked into the faces of his closest friends.

Ron, hermione, surprisingloy luna and neville were all gathered around his bed, then the memories rushed back in and harry jumped out of bed. He looked at ron and hermione and simply said, " he has sirius, I'm going"

For months harry had dreamed of the place where sirius was being held, a room filled with orbs of clouds, behind a door in the ministry of magic, now everything clicked into place. he jumped out of bed and ran. he ran down the halls, down the saircases, through the school and out onto the grounds, people students and staf alike, jumped out of his way and harry ran all the way to the forbidden forest, he then summoned a rabbit enlarged it and cast a concussion hex exploding its blood everywhere. then used a scent waftig charm then sat and waited.

About five minutes later, Ron, hermione, neville, luna and now ginny arrived, gasping for air and out of breath. harry looked at them and prepared to tell them in no uncertain terms this was HIS fight and he'd be damned if he risked any of their lives. beofre he could even speak, the last person he expected to protest spoke up.

" Harry James Potter you shut up and stop thinking that right NOW! we ARE going, you will ACCEPT our help or I'm going to tell snape you took something from his personal stores and tell mcgonagall that you called her a pussy" Luna lovegood, dreamy odd, strange Luna lovegood, kind caring compassionate luna had just blackmailed him.

With a sigh Harry simply nodded and then the bushed rustled and out stepped a thestral. Skeletal, black, winged horses of great intelligence. "please get some more of your friends, me and my group need to get to the ministry in london urgently" the thesral looked at harry for a minute sniffled then let loos a strange cry. within seconds a small herd of them appeared in the sky and landed amogst them. everyone climbed on and they were off. none of them knowing that when they arrived history would be made and long would they be remembered as the world was about to change.

AUTHORS NOTE: ok so first off sorry for taking so long to update anything, Ive been pretty busy, new girlfriend new place to live then I had to save up for and buy a new computer because mine died. But anyway IM BACK and will ( hopefully ) be updating a lot more on this as well as my other storys. so this one was rather short and quick more to set up the scene for the battle of the DOM and I assume everyone who reads this has atleast read harry potter so im not going to explain or revise everyhting, right now until the battle begins is basically cannon so I wlil be flashforwarding through it quickly. i plan on putting up atleast two more chapters TODAY one of them is partially done already, so without further ado, ALLONSY  
P.S. yes umbridge is a thing, yes shes at hogwarts, everything at this exact time apart from his birth is cannon. except the abuse, I made it a lot worse but theres a reason for that, you'll see ;)


	3. unveiled

It had taken a few hours, the sun had long since set and night had fully set in by the time the group had arrived over london, that all seemed a lifetime ago. It had all been a trick. sirius was safe, and voldemorte was not here. it had been a rap. Harry currently held the prophecy in his pocket, he dueled lucius malfoy on some kind of platform, an archway of shimmering light and whispers as to his left and crumbling stone stairs were to his right. his friends were all captured pending the outcome of this duel. an honor duel, by magic law must be obeyed. after he had challenged lucius for the safe release of his friends malfoy had accepted in return if he should win the prophecy was his. they had been fighting for only a few minutes when a cloud of light burst forth.

sirius black appeared next to harry, then a sliver of phoenix song could be heard as more lights burst forth and members of the order of the phoenix appeared and attacked the death eaters sirius was now dueling belletrix harry was dueling lucius and his friends were all dueling and slowly regrouping. spells flew through the air and chunks of stone and dirt flew through the air and impacts on shields rang like gongs.

then harry through a stunning spell, blasting hex, concussive hex, full body bind and flame spell at lucius who managed to block the stunner blasting and concussive sells was got hit with the body bind and fire, he crumbled to the ground slowly burning. harry turned to assist his godfather and watched in abject horror as belletrix launched a killing curse.

Time seemed to slow, sirius was to busy laughing to notice the sickly green spell, the spell that had caused harry s much pain, taking away his mother, his father, his entire family, any hope of happiness and love, any future or past he may have had had been ended by that spell. No more. from deep within harry felt something awake.

as sirius was struck and fell through the archway Harry screamed and belletrix grinned triumphant and then looked at harry. her face froze in horror and fear, Harry was floating a floor off the ground bathed in golden light, his eyes brimmed with tears, yet they held a fire a rage and belletrix, voldemortes right hand, his most powerful and deadly weapon, his most devout follower, fled in terror. harry dropped to the floor still bathed in a golden aura and pursued.

Harry chased after her finally catching her in the atrium and knocking her off her feet. she lay n the ground, harry summoned her wand,She lay utterly helpless and harry snapped her wand and burned it to ash, then a voice, high and cold, mocking and full of malice whispered in his mind.

 _kill her harry, you know the spell, she killed sirius, she helped kill your family do it now, end her DO IT_ and with a roar harry turned and launched a massive blasting hex at voldemorte who though surprised managed to shield easily.

"Very well, then you shall die." and the fight began. Harry was lost in his grief his rage unleashed spells from his wand, everything he knew was unleashed and voldemorte blocked or redirected with little effort. then harry started using darker spells he had learned and unleashed them fast. REALLY fast, his wand blurred, his power increased and even voldemorte began to falter, it was a Gatling cannon of spells. each striking faster and harder then the last.

then the fireplaces flashed green and Aurors and hitwizards appeared and minister fudge looked on n horror as voldemorrte and harry dueled. then with a shout of rage voldemorte vanished with a slight puff of smoke and harry collapsed. Albus dumbledore strode into the atrium just as voldemorte did so and watched as harry collapsed and convulsed on the floor. Albus hurried to his side and knelt beside the boy and gazed in horror as harrys eyes were scarlet and he seemed to be attempting to fight off the possession.

In harrys mind he was in agony, voldemorte simply laughed and repeated the words from harrys first year.

"there is no good and evil harry, there is only power and those to weak to see it."  
"For a moment harry wanted to completely refute that statement and say of course there was good and evil, power was relative. then he had an epiphany.

in his mindscape, a cloudy barren place harry rose from his knees and stood before the self-styled dark lord. " you are not entirely wrong, there is power, great power and there are those who wish to use it to rule and subjugate and destroy. then there are those who understand power, who know its cost and choose not to seek it out. power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. look at yourself, you were once a shining student, head boy at hogwarts, praised and revered by your teachers and classmates. now everyone hates you or fears you. look at what power has done for you. I do not wish for the power I have, for my reputation and I would trade it all for the chance to be with my family."

"you shall join them then" said voldemorte and raised his wand, as harry accepted he would die and thought of those he loved a voice cut through his thoughts and emanated from his very soul.

 _I did indeed choose well. you have passed the final test, that which was granted at your birth is now yours, use it well._ the image of a purple and black phoenix burned into harrys mind as power flowed into him. all his injuries were healed, his scars erased, and with a scream his scar exploded and a black wraith-like mist poured out and vanished golden flames surrounded him and voldemorte screamed in intense agony ans the phoenix of balance bestowed harry with his knowledge and power. it shoved voldemorte from his mind, burning him as it did so, voldemorte fled. and harry gently settled upon his feet. the golden aura slowly fading. his glasses lay forgotten and when dumbedore looked into his eyes he froze in astonishment.

Harry's emerald eyes blazed with a fire, flames dances in his iris and spoke of ancient powers and knowledge, of light and dark, harry opned his mouth and spoke not in his voice, but in a voice older then man and filled with wisdom and radiating authority.

"I am the phoenix lord of Twilight, keeper of the balance, and guardian of creation. I have blessed this child with my knowledge and my powers, he is selfless, kind, caring, full of love, and holds no desire for power at all. He accepts that there is power in this world, and belives only those who have no desire for it should ever have it. for only they can use it without corruption. He has impressed me, for the first time since merlin I bestow upon him gifts, he walks a lonely and broken path, filled with pain and regrets and loss, yet he shall be a beacon for this world. he shall love and protect those he cares for without reserve and woe unto any who find his righteous fury directed at them, for he shall site them with the very heavens, all of earths lie shall revere him, creatures shall bow to him and animals shall know him, the word is changed and this child shall lead the way to golden age. Or if you force him he shall become the greatest darkness you have ever know, he will have the power to utterly destroy you all and leave the world a barren waste, devoid of all light and hope. the path is his to choose. do not attempt to force him or you shall perish. that is all. I now take my leave, remember my warning, he will be a beacon, for light or dark is yet to be decided.

with a rush of wind and flash of fire a light appeared from harrys chest and then dissipated. the atrium was silent, then harry closed his eyes and collapsed.

AUTHORS NOTE: so there that harry has unlocks some of his new powers, and that speech may be edited again later on, sll not tottally happy with it...anyway some of the powers he has unlocked are things like being a more powerful magically then even dumbledore, flame travel, pyrokinesis, complete control over ALL forms of fire ( think about it...think about it... ALL FIRE...COMPLETE CONTROL *wink *wink* ) and a few others. so stay tuned I'll update as soon as i have the next one done! as always READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
